Judging You
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [NSFW] Aquela competição definiria toda a carreira de Teddy Lupin. Ele só precisava nadar 35 metros, mesmo que chegasse em 3º lugar, já teria vários contratos preparados para ele. Só não estava esperando que a juíza escolhida da prova fosse uma velha conhecida, Victoire Weasley.


Ele abriu os olhos, vendo toda a extensão e imensidão da piscina, admirando as cores e ondulações da água com cloro.

Lembrou-se das primeiras vezes em que abriu os olhos embaixo da água do chuveiro, quando ele enchia o balde de limpeza da casa com água, colocando o rosto para tentar prender a respiração o máximo de tempo possível.

Ele olhou para o próprio relógio, calculando os minutos. Quando o ar começou a escapar de sua boca, ele tomou impulso do chão, indo para cima. Assim que alcançou a superfície, precisou de algum tempo para perceber que duas pernas estavam paradas à sua frente. Ele ergueu os olhos, acompanhando sem pudor o corpo coberto apenas com maiô e uma tanga amarrada à cintura.

Perguntou-se se a prova seria mista, mas ela não aparentava ser nadadora, até que alcançou o rosto sério e esculpido da mulher.

— Já acabou? — Victoire levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu já estava saindo — Teddy disse, erguendo-se, sem conseguir acreditar que ela estava ali.

Tinham se visto quando? No natal ano passado? Como ela podia ter crescido tanto em 10 meses? Não pôde evitar olhar mais uma vez para as suas coxas definidas.

— Não estava falando da água — ela declarou, os braços cruzados embaixo dos seios apenas os aumentavam mais de tamanho — Estava falando da sua análise corporal em mim.

Teddy não pôde evitar corar, mas não conseguiu deixar de observá-la abismado.

— Você vai competir? — ele perguntou, na falta do que dizer.

— Não, eu vou apitar a prova. Sabe que é contra as regras vir aqui antes da prova? Nenhum dos outros competidores teve essa chance.

Ele sentiu-se indignado. Então era isso? Ela ia desclassificá-lo.

— Desde quando você é juíza? — ele perguntou.

— Desde que Dominique não pôde vir.

Poderia dizer que era apenas uma garota com quem cresceu junto, mas isso era longe da verdade. Só de lembrar-se das vezes em que deram escapadas durante as reuniões familiares para explorar as nuances do corpo um do outro, já ficava excitado, pensando o quanto ela tinha mudado por baixo daquele maiô.

Como se parecesse pensar o mesmo que ele, ela desamarrou a tanga da cintura, como quem não queria nada, e caiu na piscina. A única coisa que ele pôde notar foi o motivo para ela precisar de um pano cobrindo a bunda, pois o seu maiô não era nada comportado.

Aquele silêncio cheio de significados o deixou mais excitado do que se ela tivesse dito com todas as palavras o que queria.

Olhou para a água quando ela subiu à superfície.

— Eu não sei nadar — ela disse com inocência.

Teddy sorriu sem evitar. Aquela era a maior mentira que ele já tinha escutado-a dizer.

— Acho que eu preciso te ajudar, então. Você não acha? — ele perguntou.

— Eu posso me afogar.

Ela submergiu e ele jogou-se ao seu lado. Victoire fechou os olhos, fingindo estar desmaiada, e ele puxou-a pelo braço até a superfície, onde ela abriu os olhos.

— Te peguei — ele disse.

Toda a extensão das piscinas e arredores estava fechada, as únicas luzes acesas vinham do fundo da própria piscina. A cobertura era transparente, protegendo da chuva, mas dando para observar com detalhes as estrelas.

— Eu devia ter escolhido um biquíni — sussurrou Victoire, as suas pernas já rodeando a cintura dele.

— Acho que podemos classificar esse como o lugar mais romântico que já transamos.

Teddy viu-a rir levemente.

— Transamos? — ela repetiu, provocante — Eu não me lembro disso.

Entendendo, ele puxou-a para um beijo, as suas mãos apertando a sua bunda descoberta. Ele sentiu-a fazer o mesmo, as suas mãos passeando por dentro do tecido molhado da sunga.

— Como está a minha performance na água, senhorita juíza? — Teddy sussurrou no seu ouvido, começando a descer as alças do maiô.

— Eu não poderia dizer ainda.

Ele parou de prestar atenção na conversa quando o maiô atingiu a cintura, deixando os seios dela completamente à mostra.

— Como anda o seu fôlego? — ela perguntou.

— Eu aguento — respondeu não muito seguro disso.

Victoire soltou-se dele, terminando de tirar o maiô, já que sabia que ele teria dificuldade e medo de machucá-la por ser fio dental e colocou o tecido no chão ao lado da piscina. Então ela voltou a submergir, mas ele não seguiu-a, desconfiado do que ela faria. E as suas suspeitas confirmaram-se quando a sua sunga foi retirada dele, seguindo o mesmo caminho do maiô.

Antes que ela pudesse se desenvencilhar outra vez, ele abraçou-a, grudando os seus lábios, e então submergiu os dois. Era difícil de lembrar que não podia respirar quando tinha os seus corpos tão próximos e toda aquela água rodeando-os. Eles deviam ter tentado aquilo antes. Imaginava as noites que aproveitariam escapando de seus primos, indo para o lago perto d'A Toca.

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu-a afastar-se dele e ir até a superfície, buscar um pouco de ar. Precisava lembrar-se que ela não era uma nadadora como ele. Seguiu-a, prensando o seu corpo contra os azulejos da parede da piscina.

— Você já fez isso? — perguntou Victoire — Assim?

Sentiu a sua boca secar. Como poderia dizer para ela que, desde que tinham terminado, ele não conseguiu ficar com mais nenhuma outra mulher, pois nenhuma era suficiente para ele como ela?

Não precisou responder, o seu silêncio pareceu ter um significado para ela, que levantou as suas mãos, rodeando o pescoço dele. Em troca, as dele foram para o quadril dela, como que esperando uma confirmação de que poderia continuar.

— Sabe uma coisa que eu nunca pude fazer contigo e que agora eu posso? — ela perguntou, sorrindo maliciosa.

Aquela era uma pergunta difícil de responder, já que, por serem menores de idade — naquela época —, havia diversas coisas que não podiam fazer.

Victoire tirou as mãos dele de seu quadril e as colocou em seus seios, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Espanhola.

Ele sentiu o pau endurecer mais do que já estava, e ela pareceu notar, já que afastou as suas pernas, como que dando a permissão que ele estava esperando antes.

— E por que não faz isso aqui? — Teddy perguntou.

— Porque eu quero ver a sua expressão.

Victoire, ao ver que ele não ia agir, revirou os olhos, as suas pernas voltando a rodear o quadril dele, e as mãos tentando puxá-lo para perto.

— Ou você faz isso agora, ou te desclassifico — ela brincou.

Ele não achava que ela estivesse brincando de verdade, então penetrou-a com força. Quando começou o movimento de vai e vem, admirou a agitação que a água fazia, e como Victoire jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no chão atrás de si.

Eles deviam ter feito aquilo outras vezes, e deveriam fazer mais vezes dali em diante.

Continuaram ali por mais um tempo, observando como o céu começava a mudar de cores. Todas as vezes em que gozavam, riam em parte culpados pensando como os líquidos deles se misturavam com o cloro da água, onde mais tarde outras pessoas nadariam.

— Você acha que uma mulher poderia engravidar se nadasse nua nessa piscina agora? — Victoire perguntou, curiosa.

— Seria literalmente uma gravidez por acidente.

Eles não puderam evitar rir outra vez, sentindo-se completamente anestesiados pelo prazer e pela loucura do que estavam fazendo. Poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento, e isso colocaria os dois em sérios problemas — mais ele do que ela.

— E se você tivesse exigido a camisinha? — Teddy perguntou — Acho que não seria uma boa combinação.

— Provavelmente estouraria. Desde que não ficasse presa dentro de mim...

Eles voltaram a beijar-se, mas dessa vez sem desejo.

— Quando você vai me fazer aquela espanhola que você falou — ele perguntou, sem poder evitar olhar para os seios dela, que tinham acabado de sair d'água e, portanto, gotejavam a água da piscina sensualmente.

— Mais tarde — ela disse.

Sem quererem acabar com aquele momento, afastaram-se, saindo da piscina e voltando a vestir os trajes de banho.

— Eu preciso ir — ela disse, beijando-o uma última vez — Preciso, pelo menos, tentar trocar a água ou a piscina que vão fazer as provas.

Victoire saiu dali, escorregando no chão liso e com o rosto vermelho, ao pensar no que tinham feito a noite toda. Teddy sentia-se cansado por não ter dormido, mas não podia sentir-se culpado. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não a via, que não tinham aqueles momentos prazerosos e íntimos.

Não soube se tinham trocado a água, quando a largada foi dada, algumas horas mais tardes. Apesar de ter pensado que tomar um banho e trocar de roupa seria um grande desperdício, o fez mesmo assim, para tirar o suor e os resíduos deixados da piscina, além de tentar evitar um grande resfriado, que de nada o ajudaria.

Apesar de concentrado na tarefa de atravessar os 35 metros de ida e volta da piscina, a sua mente estava em horas mais cedo, naquela mesma piscina. Assim que levantou a cabeça, alguns segundos, para recuperar o fôlego, não pôde deixar de olhar para onde a juíza estava. Com o mesmo maiô da noite e a mesma tanga, ela parecia contrariada por não poder demonstrar favoritismos. Ele voltou a submergir a cabeça, tomando impulso com os pés contra a parede para ir para o outro lado, decidido a não pensar mais no sexo que tiveram.

Ele não precisava ter uma ereção ali, na frente de todos.

Quando alcançou o outro lado, batendo com a mão no chão e levantando a cabeça, ofegante, ele não sabia se tinha sido o 1º ou o 2º, já que viu outro competidor ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo. Ele saiu da piscina, recebendo a toalha e incentivos do treinador, que parecia contente. Quando os outros competidores completaram, Victoire conversou com algumas pessoas, antes de dizer:

— Em 3º lugar, Damien Franklin. Em 2º lugar, Ted Lupin. Em 1º lugar, Nathan Mitchell. Parabéns aos competidores!

Ele não importou-se quando viu o treinador comemorando, indo para o pódio receber a medalha. Viu Nathan tentando flertar com Victoire, que apenas deu a medalha na mão dele, em vez de colocá-la no pescoço, como era o usual, e não pôde evitar sorrir com isso.

Damien abaixou a cabeça para que ela colocasse a medalha, e então ela foi até ele. A medalha aparentemente caiu de sua mão, e Victoire pegou-a à altura da sua barriga, arranhando-o.

— Perdoe-me, senhor — ela disse, séria, enquanto colocava a medalha em seu pescoço.

Mas ele a conhecia bem demais para saber que tinha sido proposital.

Assim que conseguiu livrar-se do treinador e dos patrocinadores, ele foi até ela, como quem não queria nada.

— Esqueci de perguntar qual nota você me daria — disse Teddy e completou: — Ontem à noite.

Victoire tomou um gole de sua garrafa de água, antes de fechar a tampa, sorrindo.

— 9.5 — ela disse, sorrindo maliciosa.

— E os outros 0.5? — ele perguntou.

— Eu fiquei te devendo.

Victoire entregou a garrafa para ele, afastando-se.

— Espere! — ele foi atrás dela, acompanhando-a na direção do hotel em que todos estavam hospedados.

— Sim? — ela perguntou.

— Você conseguiu trocar a água?

Não pôde evitar que ficou curioso.

— Disse que tinha dado uma nadada mais cedo e que tinha sentido que tinha muito cloro, poderia afetar a competição — Victoire respondeu, fingindo inocência.

Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a garrafa, mas ele afastou-a.

— Está pesada, deixe que eu levo para você.

Escutou-a rir.

— De todas as desculpas que você já me deu, essa foi a mais fraca.

Enquanto todos comemoravam o resultado da competição em uma festa, Teddy Lupin estava em um quarto de hotel, recuperando os seus 0.5 pontos. E ganhando muito mais.


End file.
